Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-25606596-20150908144842/@comment-24435238-20150908181647
I'm praying to God right now that it isn't too late. Please, Kieran, if you're reading this, if you're reading all of the replies from friends who genuinely love the hell out of you, please take what we say as the truth. Please don't listen to that demon filling your head with doubt. You're a beautiful soul. You've helped me when I was in the same position as you're in right now. You've helped me understand all that I'm worth. You've been an amazing friend to not only myself, but to everybody in this community and people in your life as well. You've got an entire life ahead of you that will be far away from things that are causing you pain. You'll be away from your father and anyone else who's making you doubt yourself. You'll be living life the way you want and you will rid yourself from any mistakes you've made in the past. You are not your mistakes. You are not this bad person people may paint you to be. You are kind. You are compassionate. You are funny. You are relatable. You are caring. You are loved. I'm so sorry about whatever happened today that made it seem like it's the last straw. But believe me when I say, and this is only if you truly believe you're worth it, that this is the last straw. Please find the strength that I know you have to say "This is the last thing that makes me feel like killing myself is the solution. This is the last thing the world dishes out at me to make me doubt myself. To make me think I'm not worth it. Because I AM worth it." You've been fighting this long, and it would kill me to see you lose. You have so many future opportunities coming your way, and I want you to take each and every one of them. 10, 20, 30 years from now, you will be happy with your life and how much you've accomplished and you will look back to your youth and be so proud of yourself for hanging in there. I know what I say might seem untrue. It might seem unrealistic because how do I know the future? I don't know the future. But I know you. I know that someone as amazing and caring as you will go so far in life. You will meet people who will make your day better, not drag you down. You will find success because that's what you deserve. And please believe me when I say this. Because you deserve nothing short of the best. It is that demon that tells you you don't. But he's wrong. He's dead wrong. You deserve happiness and love and beating this demon. Please, try to talk to someone. I will be here for you if you need it. I want to help you. And I'm sure that everybody else in this community is willing to help you too. We want to see you happy, Kieran. Because we love you. We are here to support you whenever you have a bad day. You deserve people in your life that will remind you how much worth you have. Please, if it isn't too late, tell us how you feel. We will help. I'm praying for you and sending love your way. <333